


Price Tag

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: Strip Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Blow Jobs, Dragons, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cirstoforo gives Alejandro a lap dance before taking into the back room for a ‘private’ session. Lap Dance/ Takes to back room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here we have Alejandro, a spicy feisty dragon, and Cirstoforo, owner of a strip club as well as a stripper himself. A challenge is issued and well...Ciro isn't one to turn it down. xD

Cirstoforo looked around the room, surveying his customers as he rubbed his chin in thought. They looked far too bored for his liking. After all, he was very interested in the profits, and as of that night, his boys weren’t doing so well. It was no fault of theirs, surely, as they had done all they normally did, enticing the correct responses, just on a far too low level. So the humans and others were….not up to par that night. He knew what would fix that. He disengaged from his corner of the bar and strode backstage, nodding to the stage managers and crew before finding his lead man. “Not being very responsive tonight, are they?” He asked, nodding towards the crowd. “Nah, they ain’t responding to anything we do, boss, it’s not our faults, right?” His second in command asked, and Ciro shook his head, smiling reassuringly as he chuckled. “No, it is not your fault, kid. They just don’t seem to appreciate the fine arts of dancing tonight. I’ll fix that.” He purred, before heading to the dressing rooms to change into something a bit more…

Or as the situation would have it. Less. He changed into his signature pair of leather pants and sleeveless leather vest, his cowboy hat affixed on his head firmly until he smirked and shook his head, plopping it down on the table and giving a death glare to any who might think to move it. That was his hat, no one touches it. He heard his second in command move back on stage, doing his normal routine when introducing the next dancer, only this time, it seemed that the angel’s name, when spoken, seemed to illicit some curious wonderings. Everyone knew he was owner of the club, and everyone had heard of the occasional times he’d given a performance himself. They were few and far in between, and he could tell from the general feeling of the emotions in the place that none had seen him perform before.

He stepped out on stage then, smirking darkly as he surveyed the crowd once more, this time checking to see the effect his appearance had on all of them. The women were interested, but that was common, some men were too, and he found his gaze riveted to one male, one not necessarily interested in him at all, rather the women around him, but that wasn’t what drew his gaze. No, it was the coiled power lying in wait in the male, a dragon, he suspected, his very persona fitting power and strength, and oh, he wanted to dominate such power. He could feel it, fighting against him as he plunged into the other dominant, who would lie submissive beneath him, submitting to his superior power and strength. But not without a fight, surely, and he was looking forward to it. But first he would finish up. He danced, performing his strip tease until he was left in little more than his leather thong, moving tantalizingly close to the women most affected, and the money fairly overflowing from him showed he was good for that too.

Ciro loved the attention, basked in it until he surmised the crowd was riled up enough to prove fruitful for the rest of his boys, and he made his graceful departure, extricating all of the money before handing it off to one of the workers, nodding his head and then dressing in his outfit he’d gone out on stage in. He wasn’t done on the job yet, and so he had need of that persona a while longer. The angel strode back to his corner, smiling faintly as the women fairly swarmed getting closer to him, each crooning in their own way, looking to find a companion for the night as surely as he didn’t want to be that companion. Females were boring. He’d laid with them for millennia until the act of laying with another man had become at least if not socially accepted, then not too disrespected and unthinkable. After all, he’d followed social course, and so when the new thing arose, who was he to say no to trying it out? And try it out he had, loving the feeling of dominating other males more than he did females. Females could only be so dominant, while males…males put up a fight, and he loved that.

Cirstoforo smirked before they eventually dispersed, either by choice or simply by the murmured suggestion that they eye up on of his boys, all of whom were open, and he certainly knew, looking for some good company after the night of dancing. His eyes locked onto the dragon once more, smirking before rising from his seat and walking over to one of his boys, murmuring something in his ear and nodding towards the earth dragon he’d had his eye on. He disappeared into a private room then, setting things up just as he liked it, music in the background, the better to get into the mood of his performance that was more…personal, and also to get the other’s mood going. He had little doubt all that passion and lust involving women could be shifted, even if only for a night, to a man. With a little…persuasion.

It didn’t take very long for the male to take up his offer and slip into the room, which Ciro locked behind him, eying the other man up. “Take a seat, Mr…” He said, dipping his head slightly. “Alejandro.” The Hispanic said with his own crooked smirk, doing as told and getting comfortable, arms resting easily on the armrests. Ciro nodded slowly, stalking forward slowly. “Well, Alejandro” He purred the name, “I thought you could use a lap dance from the club’s finest.” He added, and then settled astride his lap, settling deep against the cradle of his pelvis, rocking to get their hips aligned, pressing against each other. The other dragon swallowed a bit, seeming a bit out of his element before he smirked and pressed his hips up against the others, rocking him slightly. “Is that so? And you are the club’s finest?” He challenged, grinning darkly.

Ciro chuckled and arched over the male, bringing his crotch near to the other’s lips, and then began his dance, meant to seduce and entice, he moved against the other, drawing close only to rock away once more, and he made sure to touch him, running his hands over his chest lightly, then down his arms and over his thighs, avoiding one spot that, over time, seemed to grow harder and cry for his attention. “My, my, you like this, don’t you, Alejandro?” He purred, before grinning and crawling down from the Hispanic’s lap, settling between his legs on the floor, running nimble fingers over his erection through the fabric of his form fitting jeans, enjoying the hiss of pleasure his touch brought. Ciro’s smile was smug, as he stroked and caressed his erection through the fabric, coaxing his passion to a higher level even as his other and worked the Latino’s pants open and down off of his hips, revealing his aching member. Dallas hummed appreciatively before he lowered his lips to his erection, taking him in fully in one movement, earning a strangled moan from the man beneath him.

“Oh, god…” Alejandro groaned, and Ciro smirked, working him expertly, though stopped just short of allowing him his release. “I haven’t even begun yet, handsome. Up you go.” He said and the male stood, allowing Ciro to pull his pants down and off, standing to pull his shirt off as well, before he himself dispatched of his leather pants and sat down in the chair, grinning his challenge to the other male. “Now, I may be the club’s finest, but what can you do, good looking?” He hummed, patting his lap with his signature smirk, one meant to challenge. And it worked, the Latino’s lips working into a scowl as he nonetheless settled deeply against the angel’s lap, his erection tight against his stomach as he worked slowly, seemingly effortlessly, showing that despite his scowl, this was enjoyable to him as well. “Now, I don’t see you being a bottom, but I’m a top, no question on it, so what do you think is going to happen, lovely?” Cirstoforo purred after a long moment, eying the other male up.

Alejandro shook his head, glowering. “I am not bottoming to you.” He growled, and Ciro raised a brow. “Hmm…well then, maybe I can make an exception…for a price.” He purred, and Ale quirked a brow. “Oh?” He asked and Cirstoforo grinned. “Suck me off, and if you can get me to come, I’ll let you top.” He purred, grinning that grin of challenge that had worked so well the first time. Alejandro contemplated for a long moment before nodding shortly and climbing off his lap, settling onto his knees between Ciro’s legs. His expression was apprehensive, but the hands that worked his thong down and off weren’t hesitant at all, lowering his lips to the tip of the older man’s erection, questing slowly, thoroughly. The male seemed the one to never back down on a challenge, and much less, he seemed to be the go getter too. Ciro let his head fall back, for once night minding the slow approach as the male explored him thoroughly, his other and stroking what didn’t fit into his mouth slowly, expertly, as though applying movements from personal…experience. He smirked, imaging just what it might be that had gotten him experience. Jerking himself off in some lone, deserted room, or perhaps his bedroom maybe, thinking of some femme he wished to possess, but was unable to.

It was gratifying to see that the Latino’s work was paying off, and before he knew it, the angel felt the stirrings of desire churn his stomach into knots, and he growled, pulling out of his mouth to find his release coating Ale’s face and chest. He smirked, grinning, and pushed the male to lay back on the floor, straddling his hips once more as he leaned closer. Drawing his tongue over one cheek, Ciro paused thoughtfully, meeting the other’s golden gaze. “Very nicely done, dragon. Very nicely done.” He hummed appreciatively, and grinned, proceeding to clean the male up very, very thoroughly, until there was nary a spot left on him and Ciro knew that he’d pushed and teased the other male far too long, he himself yearned for such release as well, and he intended to find it, regardless of this position, this way being new to him. 

He raised his hips up, guiding himself down onto the other’s hard length, biting back a harsh growl as he settled deeper in one rush, the other filling him in a surprisingly pleasing way, through the biting pain that throbbed alongside the pleasure. Soon the Latino’s groans and silkily smooth words reached his ears, his strong hands guiding the angel’s hips as he surged up into Ciro, thrusting strongly, his golden eyes blazing brighter. Ciro grinned darkly, arching over him even as he rocked against his hips, soon finding his release alongside the other male, groaning appreciatively as he disengaged the Latino, getting off to find blood staining his thighs along with the evidence of the darkly skinned male’s pleasure. “I have hurt you.” Alejandro rumbled, sitting up slowly. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s not my first time with that pain and I assure you, it was well worth it, handsome.” He purred, grabbing a towel and tossing it to the other before cleaning himself up and dressing once more. “I appreciated the show, angel.” Alejandro said once he’d dressed as well, and smirked before letting himself out. Ciro dropped onto the couch, lounging with a tired, sated sigh. Damn that man had been good. Good enough to convince him to bottom for the first time in his lifetime. One certainly didn’t find many like that man, but Ciro knew that he was a ladies man through and through, and one time wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
